Fireworks
by KoopalingFan
Summary: In honor to celebrate the 4th of July, the Smashers have to do their part to join in the fun. Take a look at what they had to do as they celebrate the national holiday in Smash Square.


Fireworks

 **Well, I think this is my first time writing a oneshot celebrating an actual holiday. I've officially achieved my next milestone when writing Fanfiction (which I've been doing a lot lately).**

 **So, I figured that it'd be best if I start things off with the 4th of July, and then I'll have a multi-chaptered fic for Smash just to let you guys know.**

 **Anyone excited that I'm finally writing for Smash 4?  
**

 **~KF**

* * *

"Aw, come on, Master Hand! What do you mean my fireworks won't be enough?"

It was that time of year to celebrate the 4th of July, and there was no doubt that Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and their Smashers had so much to take care of. They knew that it was one of the many celebrations in the real world, so Master Hand decided to make a holiday in the Smash World, as well. Most of the characters were looking for to this event every year, yet no one could beat Villager's excitement. Why? Only because of the fact that he desired to use his fireworks to celebrate it.

Unfortunately for him, it was apparently not enough for Master Hand himself. He sighed expecting that kind of reaction. "Villager, I don't think you understand... You know that there's going to be a show at nine, tonight... You can help them if you want, but you can't do it all on your own."

"But, I'm almost the mayor of my world!" The newbie to Smash recalled. "Just give me a chance!"

"No, Villager, I'm sorry." He declined, "The best you can do is to just help out so that you can be at least part of it. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make sure some of the other Smashers won't get too angry at Wii Fit Trainer's workout... Especially ones like Little Mac and Bowser... _Mainly,_ Bowser..."

"...Huh?" Was all his Smasher could say as the enormous hand strolled out of his office. With a shrug, he simply gave up asking and decided to go with what he suggested. Although, there was a small problem that needed to be fixed. _"Master Hand doesn't like it if us kids just go out on our own, despite the fact that we're all Smashers, too... I need at least one adult to accompany me..."_

* * *

After about twenty minutes, every last Smasher in the mansion was now in the auditorium, sitting at different locations as they awaited Master Hand's arrival. Some might not be as excited as others about July 4th, though they were at least thankful that they knew that it was good to get out the mansion at times.

As they patiently waited by talking amongst themselves, Pit had the nerve to replay his own game on the 3DS to past the time. Currently, he was on Chapter 6, preparing to fight his dopleganger (who happened to be seated behind him in real life), Dark Pit. "...What? Hey! Give me a chance! ...Ugh, you're annoying in the game _and_ real life, Pitoo!"

"I am?" His arms was folded, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I guess they know me very well, after all. They know how much I love to annoy people like you."

Duck Hunt giggled.

"Aw, come on, Pitoo!" He was now defeated. "Now, I have to start over, again! Why did they have to make you so hard in this game? You are like the hardest boss I ever have to face in my life!"

He took that opportunity to whisper in Ike's ear. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He sucks at his own game..."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He responded with a smirk. "Did you know that he actually died while fighting Cloud n Candy when he was playing Yoshi's Story?"

"I heard that!"

"You were _supposed_ to." His dark clone glared.

"Not if you're whispering!

"Who wants to see break-dancing?" yelled a rushing Sonic heading towards the stage.

"I don't..." mumbled Bowser, his elbow rested on the arm rest of the burgundy chair.

"I do!" Pikachu felt the opposite mood to see his friend perform.

"Alright, then! Here goes..."

Diddy Kong hearing his whispers, he ran out of the auditorium. With all eyes on Sonic who was now at the center of the stage, he dropped to the floor and began spinning with his legs in the air, subsequently after disco music started to play.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" More than half of the crowed cheered as they got from their seats, some storming near the stage to pump their fists in the air.

Mega Man facepalmed. "He's always a show off almost every chance he gets..."

"I agree..." Mario admitted nodding his head. "I know for a few years, now. And there's no doubt he likes to be the center of attention... Best thing to do is ignore it, not that I don't like it or anything."

"GO, SONIC! GO, SONIC! GO, GO, GO, SONIC!" His comrades cheered.

Almost immediately after that was said, the music suddenly stopped, forcing the teenage hedgehog to put a halt to his dance moves. "Hey, who's the party-pooper around here? ...Diddy?"

"If you mean me, I'm right here."

Sonic's audience faced backwards to see the master of the Smash World floating in the doorway. It instantly forced the feeling of nervousness down his system. "...Uh,... Master Hand..." He formed a fake smile, though the look of his eyes ruined it. "...I called you a party pooper? ...Uh,... w-where I live it means... that... um... Did I say that for real? ...I meant party- _popper_! You know, you..."

" _Anyways_ ,..." Master Hand just wanted to say what was needed to be said to get things rolling. "we of course have some stuff to do today to get ready for tonight's celebration. As you all know, we are going to head to Smash Square tonight. Villager is going to participate by helping with the fireworks, so he might have to leave a bit earlier than we do."

A huge smile appeared on the boy's face.

"That being said, one or two of you may have to go with him. For the rest of us, we are to leave at eight o'clock. So, either on time or late, your choice. For the time being, we are to create a 4th of July banner so we can help celebrate the Holiday. Some of us have to go to Smash-Mart today to get the food required for tonight and bring to Time Square, where people will be already trying to get everything together."

"And one final thing... We are going to be part of a parade..."

* * *

As usual, when Master Hand makes announcements like that, he was always met with mixed reactions from his Smashers. Two of them who were rather annoyed were the King of Koopas, Bowser, and the King of Gerudos, Ganondorf. Along with the King of Dreamland, Dedede, they were three of the nine Smashers that were ordered to go to Smash-Mart.

It was only now when Bowser decided to express his feelings about the whole thing, altogether. "Why do they make us kings do all of this? We're royalty for a reason. If it were me, I would tell my minions to do all of the work and I would care less."

"That just proves how lazy kings like you can be." Ganondorf disagreed with a shake of his head. "As much as I hate it, the least you can do is just deal with it."

"Hey! You want lazy, look at Dedede!" He defended himself as both watched Dedede trying all the free samples he could find.

"Dedede, stop!" Meta Knight flew towards him. "We don't have time for this! If you we don't finish in time, Master Hand would put the blame on all of us instead of just one person-"

"Shhh! Can't talk now! I'm going to try this free sample, here..." He shewed him away. "...So, how much will this cost again?"

"Why didn't Master Hand bring Olimar along?" Zelda had to ask looking at her shopping list. "We all know that he can just pluck Pikmin from hammerspace..."

"I guess he had so much on his plate." One of the older veterans, Fox McCloud shrugged. "I assume that is why he told us this at the last minute. He was busy even the fourth smash era had even begun."

"But, still..." Zelda continued. "He had the whole week to tell us this instead of waiting at the last minute to do so. At least half of us are going to mess up, anyways..."

He shrugged again as he put three more bags of hot dogs into his shopping kart. "You're right about that. Yet, we don't have that many people in our group that'll give us a hard time. It's safe to say that we're lucky for now."

"Well, too bad! I'm getting these for free, anyway!"

Both turned to see Dedede being chased by quite a few Smash-Mart employees that had served Dedede with free samples. The penguin decided to get a bunch of the things he tasted after trying what was offered. The problem? He was caught trying to escape the store without even spending a penny.

Dashing behind the employees were Luigi, Pac-Man, and Meta Knight. The former looked at Fox and Zelda with exhausted eyes. "Can you two help us? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!"

All of a sudden, the Aura Pokemon known as Lucario jetted in front of all the runners and stopped right in front of the brawler.

"I was planning on stopping him myself," Meta Knight appeared from another aisle. "but thanks."

"Dedede," His left palm was on his forehead. "just pay them and be done with it. It shouldn't be that hard since we have way more than enough coins to pay the price."

"What are you saying!?" He tapped his foot.

"He means that we are rich and famous and just pay up..." sighed a now irritated Pac-Man.

Defeated, the frustrated rival of Kirby gave them five-hundred and eighy-two Smash Coins, way more than what of was required of him to pay.

"...You were saying?" Zelda shifted her eyes to Fox.

* * *

"No, no, no! It's red, white, and blue, Jigglypuff! Not pink and purple!"

Lucina was gone for only two minutes, and Jigglypuff was already off to a bad start. She held pink and purple markers in hand as she was starting the banner by doing stripes. "But, I thought you can just do whatever you want."

"No, no, no! The colors of America are red, white, and blue! And plus, we need to do a rough-draft, first!" She corrected her with a raised finger. "Now, we need to hurry! We need to meet Greninja, Falco, and Wii Fit Trainer in the auditorium!"

* * *

Speaking of the three, they all chose to meet up in the auditorium to come up with ideas. Instead of discussing like Lucina planned, Wii Fit Trainer was arguing with Falco about how important it was to exercise.

"Greninja is the perfect example of how to be fit! Therefore, you should take lessons from him! He practices with Lucario and Sheik all the time!"

"Not those dumb workouts you give us, Wii Fit Trainer!" The friend of Fox McCloud disputed. "I'm only surprised by the fact that you've never tried those insane workout routines yourself! Four hundred push-ups, holding hardback copied dictionaries for hours, really!? Who wants to do that!? Just because we're Smashers doesn't mean that we don't get sore! And if you don't wanna try them, then I guess you're not that in shape!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

It was a good thing Greninja was staying out of the conversation. The last thing he needed was to be in the middle as his fellow fighters attempt to bring him over to his or her side.

 _"I'd better get a couple people, here."_ He was then on his way to leave. _"I don't want us to fall behind..."_

It turns out that he didn't have to leave, after all. The princess of the Mushroom Land, Peach happened to run right into him. "Pardon me, princess."

"Oh, it's alright." She waved accepting his apology. "I came here to help, since I don't have anything else to do..." She took a moment to glaze her eyes on the argument between the bird and the fitness trainer. "And judging from what I'm seeing, it looks like you do..."

"I can help, too!" Ness pitched in entering.

"Any help would be appreciated." He thanked the both of them with a nod.

In her thoughts, Peach wondered about the frog-like creature. _"I still don't understand how in the world does he talk with his tongue in the way like that... I should ask him, but I don't want him to be offended. ...But, he's Greninja. And plus he might be used to it at this point, but it doesn't hurt to be nice..."_

"We just have to wait for Jigglypuff and Lucina to get back here with the banner, and then we need to do a rough-draft."

Ness nodded comprehending. "So anyways, I can't believe that we're gonna be in a parade. And I also heard that some of our fans from the real world are gonna be lucky enough to be there."

"How many?" The female asked.

"Around a thousand, or so. I just hope that security manages to calm the crowd down when they see us coming." He shrugged. "So,... any ideas?"

* * *

Hours later, Donkey Kong and Little Mac were watching Villager placing his share of fireworks down at a safe enough distance from Smash Square. "There, it's done! Now I can be recognized as helping with the show! I will really become mayor back at my town, now!"

While he was leaving to go chat with others, Little Mac gave him a weird look and rotated his eyes to Donkey Kong. "Do you find it weird that a kid is doing dangerous things like lighting fireworks?"

"We all do." Diddy Kong's uncle replied. "And that bowling ball being used as a weapon in smash matches does not help. Oh, if he ever does that in real life..."

"So basically," He took a quick second to glance at the Villager. "this kid can be kinda scary to some. And he's only like, ten years old or something?"

"Not as creepy as Ness and what he had to go through before he first came to this world..."

"...Huh?"

"It's a long story from what he told me a long time ago, after he opened up to us..." Donkey Kong explained. "Anyways, we'd better get back to Smash Square soon, if we want to make it in time with the parade. Let's go get the kid and get out of here."

Little Mac called out to his fellow newbie, though he responded as if he just ignored him. With a look to Donkey Kong, he tried calling out for him again. The puncher was sure that it wasn't too loud at all. He walked up to him. "Villager, we have to leave the others are gonna be here in a few minutes and he's gonna kill us if we miss the parade."

"W-What?" He said looking astonished. "B-But, I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay here and enjoy the atmosphere! This is my very first time doing this in the Smash World!"

"Don't worry, you'll be back here, anyway." He held his hand out. "Now, come on. It's just past eight."

"N-No!" His face frowned. "Can we just stay here for like five more minutes?"

"We don't have five minutes and you're gonna be back here! I don't see any point in being sad that you're leaving!" Little Mac shook his head. "We're leaving here, and that's final!"

"But, I wanna stay!"

The other two could only look at each other.

* * *

As Little Mac explained to Villager, the Smashers finally made it to Smash Square. The banner was done, the food was taken care of, and the arrived on time to join the parade. Not even ten seconds after the last Smasher got off the bus, a noise of a little kid screaming was heard. Looking to the right, a frustrated Little Mac was dragging Villager with Donkey Kong following. The fact that Donkey Kong could've simply scooped him up and carried him was a thought to some. But, the most important was that they were right on time.

"You're so lucky that we aren't late, kid..." Little Mac groaned as he let go of Villager's legs at long last.

"...So Master Hand," said Mr. Game & Watch. "Who's going to be in the parade beside us?"

"A band and a few friends of yours."

All eyes were on him. "Really!?" Many said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us? Where are they?" Pit questioned looking around. "You just surprising us, don't you?"

"Yep." He 'faced' Bowser. "The rest of your children are here, too."

"... ... ..."

* * *

That night turned out to be a great success. Each and every fighter enjoyed his or herself. Some of them ended up holding the banner instead of hanging it up in the center of Smash Square while the rest were waving at the crowd of fans.

In front of them were a band that was playing their music as they marched in celebration as confetti started to rain down on everyone.

Robin had to chuckle as he watched. "If Sonic was break-dancing, it would definitely caused more of an uproar."

"I'll say." Marth smiled with a nod. "Then, the police would barely keep the crowd together. You know how fangirls are. It would probably end up in an arguement because they all want to touch his fur or something."

He looked at Caeda, one of his friends back from his homeland. "I'm glad you were able to make here."

"Me, too." She smiled in response putting her hand on his right shoulder.

Marth ended up blushing.

Along with Caeda were princess Daisy, Tails, Doc Louis, Viridi, and the rest of Bowser's children. In spite of the fact that they were in front of over a thousand people, two still had the nerve to argue.

"I told you not to put too much makeup, Wendy!" Iggy glared at his only sister. "It's embarassing!"

The girl had on way too much mascara and lipstick. "I did not put on too much! This is how girls wear makeup all the time, so deal with it, or I'll get daddy on you!"

Ludwig had to walk away.

"You don't have to wave for the entire time, Viridi." Palutena suggested. "Just smile."

"Well, excuse me!" She placed her fists on her thighs. "At least I know how to be _sociable_ with my fans! I'm even gaining new ones because some have yet to know who I am when they are back home!"

The parade was over just a few minutes before nine o'clock, giving Villager enough time to get back to the fireworks, much to Little Mac and Donkey Kong's relief. However, the fireworks themselves made up for it as they all smiled at the scene. Link could have sworn that ones like Ganondorf even had to smile at the event.

Thus, it was a good night for every last person that was in Smash Square.

* * *

 **I have to be somewhere, too. Today my cousin is turning sixteen, and I have to dress in all white. Heck, I even have white sunglasses!**

 **I need to get ready soon, so I'll end things off here. Happy 4th of July, everyone!.**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


End file.
